bhay (buatmu hatiku artinya apa, ya?)
by saerusa
Summary: jean cuman cowok tjatjad yang tidak-akan-pernah-bisa lepas dari cowok galak macam eren. kumpulan drabble. indonesiaAU.


**_bhay (buatmu hatiku artinya apa, ya?)_**

* * *

><p><strong>shingeki no kyojin (c) isayama hajime<strong>

Warning: AU, Ooc, typo, rujak banget bahasanya. Ditulis untuk senang-senang dan buat tante tjan :')

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1. **** boncengan.**

"Matjam apa lo nebeng motor gua melulu." Jean kusut, asam abis persis rujak mangga muda, pergelangan tangannya siap menarik gas dan meluncur kebut-kebutan lawan angkot di jalan. Ada Eren diam di boncengan R-15 Jean.

"Yakali gua udah ngerasa lo wajib bonceng gua?" Jean diam, memegang stang motor, saling tatap menatap dengan Eren. Habis jawaban dalam kepala kalau sudah bicara sama Eren. _Bhay._

_._

**2. **** telat.**

"Dih udah gede masih aja telat." Jean muncul di jendela, Eren yang langkahnya panjang dan tergesa pun sempat digoda. Toh, sebenarnya Jean hapal jadwal kelas Eren asyik saja mengunyah surabi pagi-pagi.

Eren dartingnya kumat. "Bicik lo nyelesein tugas gua aja engga." judes abis, malah inginnya berantem di lapangan sekarang. Sparring sekalian habis pelajaran Yang Mulia Levi Latuconsina, Eren begadang demi tugas yang kemampuannya hanya satu persen untuk menyelesaikan tiga perempat bagian. Gambar peta di kertas ukuran A2 dengan detil warna, garis dan ukuran mesti sempurna. Geser 0,01 cm geser pula otakmu oleh Levi.

"Si tua sebelum waktunya?" Jean melahap lontong kali ini.

"Lo ngomong di filter dong. Takutnya si Bapak punya synesthesia gimana." Sebelum Eren merampok lontong, Jean sudah menyumpal mulut si bocah beralis tebal dengan lontong yang ia bawa.

"Gapapalah. Mati nolongin orang kan amal."

"La elo kan ngomongin ora-"

Jean memukul Eren dengan sebuah gulungan karton putih, "Ambil punya gua. Belum dinamain."

"Lha elo gimana dong?" Eren keki membuka gulungan tersebut dan takjub. "Buat sendiri?"

"Dibantuin si ConCon ama Sasha sih. Lagi gada kerjaan ya mereka bantu gua aja."

"Gausah sok nolak lo. Gua tau lo bisa cuman lo stres duluan kan ama si guru cebol." Eren tidak bisa berargumen lagi. Dua menit dia harus menyelamatkan nyawa di kelas dan hari ini ia masih bisa tersenyum dan berbahagia berkat Jean yang entah mengapa makin tua makin dewasa. _Bhay._

_._

**3. **** basotahu.**

"IH GUA. gua. GUA YANG KEPENGEN BASO TAHU. elo. ELO YANG. ah."

Eren nestapa. Jean sedang duduk melipat kaki bersandar di bangku kantin, mengunyah basotahu dengan gerakan mulut yang seolah berteriak dengan toa pada dunia: _basooootahuuuuunh__y__a enaaaaaaaak._ Masalahnya, Eren kehabisan, telat datang karena Pak Erwin (yang cakep dan seksi) minta tolong. Eren tidak menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Sakit hati ini biar ia telan sendirian.

Jean meneguk es teh manis, mengelap mulut dengan punggung tangan. "Bicik banget lo sepiring bedua juga bisa kan." kata Jean menyuruh Eren duduk manis lewat sipitan matanya. Tidak rame kalau berantem di saat inspeksi mendadak bertajuk "Menanamkan Budaya Saling Memberi dan Memaafkan sejak Dini." dari Walikota mereka yang luarnya macam Wota tapi dalamnya macam si Latuconsina.

.

**4. **** ban.**

"Anjriiiiiit." Jean asalnya mau mendaftar penghuni madagaskar lengkap kebun raya ragunan, "WOYYYYYY SAPA YANG NGEMPESIN MOTOR GUAAAAAAAA!" teriaknya di parkiran hingga burung perkutut, burung gereja, burung kakaktua sampai burung garuda yang asyik arisan di pohon terbang terbirit-birit. "GUA SUMPAHIN KALO LAKI LAKI PANTATNYA TEPOSSSSSS KALO CEWEK CANTIK PACAR GUAAAAA KALO CEWEK BIASA AJA MINTA MAAP AMA GUAAAAAA!"

Tahu-tahu Eren muncul dari belakang. "Eh gua ngerasa ga punya pantat hari ini Jen. Pantat gua rata kek aspal jalan. Gimana dong?" BHAY.

.

**5****. **** pengakuan.**

"Iya gua yang ngempesin."

"SIRIKKKK YAAAAA."

Eren menggeleng. "Gua naik angkot sendirian molo. Gua dibolehin beli motor nanti kalo udah lulus sekolah, uangnya buat bikin klinik si Ayah."

.

**6****.**** abstrak.**

Jean mencibir, menyeruput teh kotak sampai mengkerut. "Plis deh elo bisa nggak tensi darahnya di masukin ke kulkas." sambil menopang dagu, mengamati Eren yang jam istirahat berkutat dengan diktat Bupa (iBu dan Bapa) Hanji. Dikatai seperti itu Eren makin sensi.

"Lo pikir gua daging kurban di kornetin." sahut Eren, sok-sokan mengirim tatapan maut pada Jean. Si laki-laki yang lebih jangkung mengambil keripik singkong Eren. Jajanan si bocah Yeager tidak ada yang tidak enak.

"Ya abis elo dijailin dikit aja ngamuk kapan gua liat elo kek kucing." Jean rebahan diatas lipatan lengan, ada garis lurus dengan Eren yang mendaratkan dagu di meja. Berdua saja macam lelaki kesepian yang menunggu uang turun deras dari langit.

"Jadi selama ini gua singa?"

"yoyoy."

"berarti selama ini."

"apa?"

"lo herbivora gua karnivora dong." Konklusi dari konversasi abstrak dua alien berwujud pemuda SMA.

.

**7****. ****sok kul.**

-jen.

-whats.

-sok nginggris lo najong amaats.

-eh elo ya

-gamau gue pinteran dikit?

-nah entar kalo gua remed gua sendirian dong.

-elah ren segitunya pengen ama gue.

.

**8****. ****password.**

"Ren, gua kira elo ngunci HP pake password. Taunya engga."

"Mau nyari apa lo? Bokep hardcore?"

"Engga sih. Heran aja. Semua orang HPnya dikunci elo engga."

"Yaa... emang gua punya rahasia dari elo?"

.

**9****. ****K-13**

"Kelompok kita besok pake baju merah titik."

"Ogaaaaaah kek cabe gendot guaaaa entar di jalan."

"Ih pake merah biar keliatan sama Bu Petra! biar kita pembimbingnya teduh Jen plis!"

"Oooogah gua mau pake baju biru titik gapake koma."

"Nantangin gua?"

"Oooh mau langsung main tinju lo?"

"Boleh boleh..."

"Ih kalian udah gede masih berantem gegara baju. Aku pembimbing kalian dan baju kita warnanya transparan." Bupa Hanji menginterupsi geleng-geleng kepala menyaksikan anak didiknya tergerus perubahan kurikulum 2006 ke K-13.

.

**10****. ****mengira-ngira.**

_Jen._

_Apa. _

_Gua naksir si Annie. _

_Anjrit lo nggak naksir Mikasa. _

_Enggak. Annie, Jen, Annie._

_Oh._

_Kenapa._

_Gua kira elo naksir gua gitu. _

_._

**1****1****. ****gorengan.**

"UMMIIIIIII SI JEAN BELI GORENGAN LAGI TAAAAAAHHHH"

"ADUH EREEEEEENNNNNN ENGGAK MI JEAN NGGAK BELI GORENGAAAAAN"

"JEAAAANNNN UMMI DAH BILANG BERAPA KALI KAMU TEH LAGI DIAREEEE JANGAN SEMBARANGAN JAJANNNN!"

"ABISNYA EREN JAJAN DARI SOLOKAN JUGA NGGAK KENA DIARE KENAPA JEAN KENAAAAAA?"

Jean, bocah kelas lima SD menangis tersedu-sedu dalam pangkuan hangat sang bunda menangisi sensitivitas lambungnya yang alay sembari memegangi berhala berwujud figurin power ranger lalu ada Eren duduk manis membisu di hadapan bungkusan molen yang ia beli dari tempat penyebab Jean tidak masuk sekolah seminggu dan bertanya-tanya

_Ayah, Bunda, mengapa semuanya menangis? Gorengan? Eren nggak diare? _

_._

**1****2****. ****sakit.**

"Elo... kalau jadian ama Annie, Ren."

"Ngomong sepatah-sepatah lidah lo encok ya."

"Kenapa kalau gua jadian?"

"Elo nggak nebeng motor gua lagi ya?"

.

**1****3****. ****susu.**

"Aku beli susu rasa melon, mau coba?" tawar Eren di siang bolong, panasnya musim hujan terlalu berlebihan. Ia berlari-lari menghampiri Jean sang raja ayunan di SD mereka.

"Mau mau." Jean-boy mengangguk antusias. Di warung dekat sekolah dasar tempat ia menuntut ilmu belum pernah sekalipun susu rasa melon ia cicipi. "Aku rasa cokelat mau?"

"Mau mau." Eren berbinar dan mereka saling berbagi susu.

**1****4****. ****simpel.**

"Elo cukur model apa sih?"

"Undercut. Lo gapantes Ren. Apalagi di mohawk."

"Terus gua pantesnya?"

"Gitu ajalah gausah aneh-aneh."

**1****5****.**** tidur.**

"Jean mau bobo sama siapa Nak? Sama Ibu aja yuk," Carla duduk, mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Jean yang menangis diam-diam di ruang tengah. Orangtua Jean ada keperluan mendesak sehingga untuk dua hari ke depan Jean-boy dititipkan di bawah asuhan bunda Carla yang punya asupan cinta melimpah bahkan ke hati Eren pun tak sanggup menampung cinta yang diberikan Carla.

"Kenapa? Lapar?"

"Eyen kemana Buk?" Jean kecil memeluk boneka jerapah matanya butuh belaian butuh kasih sayang butuh dimanja.

"Udah bobo..."

"Jean maunya bobo cebewah Eyen..." Jean berkaca-kaca.

.

**16. ****perhatian**

_Ren tumben kepala lo. Nggak kayak kompor._ Jean menempelkan telapak tangannya pada jidat Eren seperti hal ini adalah rutinitas alamiah yang mereka lakukan.

_Elo. Gua marah diladenin. Gua alim komplain. Terus maunya gimana._ Eren menepis lengan Jean, matanya yang besar makin bulat setelah ia melotot.

Jean mengusap mata Eren. _Dih. Gausah deh liat gua kayak gitu. Buruan cabut mie gorengnya keburu tutup. _

_._

**1****7****. to my dearest Jean: **

jijik gua nulis dearestnya tapi sekali seumur iduplah nyenengin elo.

eh gimana kuliahnya sekarang. lo nggak kayak kuda lumping kan. makan lo masih herbivora atau omnivora nih. gua makin kek larva disini nggak ada temen berantem.

... kapan gua yang ngojekin elo?

-Eren yeager, paling ganteng paling fit

(paling ngenes)

.

**18.**** distraksi**

Bawel kek si Ummi aja lo Ren.

Gua aduin lo dijadiin rendang.

Seneng lo gua dijadiin makanan?

Enggak.

Senengnya?

Main sepeda lagi yu.

* * *

><p><strong>19. B H A Y<strong>

_EREN!_ Tenonet tenonet netnot netnot bunyi stres ponsel membuat Eren lelah batin dan raga. Jam setengah dua belas malam terbangun oleh sms yang sungguh lebih penting makan nasi kuning ketimbang membaca apalagi membalasnya.

_Ngapain sih. Elo kalo ga ngantuk minum susu sana_. Eren capek mau bisik-bisik pada Jean pakai to'a.

_BHAY._ Begitu sms Jean. Eren mencibir, balik lagi bergelung dengan selimut. Ngomong apa si Jen bomat.

_BHAY BHAY EREN_

.

* * *

><p><em>bonus: fem!Eren = Elena.<em>

* * *

><p>"Ampun dah punya pacar galaaaaaaknya gemesin banget." Jean mendengus, memakaikan helm pada Elena. "Ampuuuun dah." Jean mengaitkan cantolan helm keki abis dengan cengiran tanpa dosa Elena.<p>

Ingin dijemput karena buta jalan sehabis pulang les, Elena berkali-kali mengsms Jean namun tak dibalas. Duit ngepas semuanya dibelikan untuk pertamax biar kelihatanlah gaya dikit masa motor sport pakai solar mau melucu tapi kan garing. Elena menelpon Jean marah-marah dibuat menunggu satu setengah jam karena Jean terjebak macet, rasanya ingin menjitak kepala Elena sampai benjol sampai amnesia.

"Bayar dong enak aja gua dijadiin tukang ojek." Jean mengeluh. "Isiin gua pulsa gih. Dua puluh rebu juga ikhlas kok." Derum knalpot menyala dan Elena naik, pegangan ke bahu (persis ftv sekali) dan menyadari kalau Jean rajin mandi ini bocah bisa jadi cover majalah high cut tingkat kabupaten.

"Punya pacar nyebelinnya kek kuda ronggeeeeeng..." Elena tertawa pastinya bertengkar sealot apapun ujung-ujungnya Jean mengalah. "EH… kuda-kuda juga elo naksir gua pan!"

"Iya gua isiin deh nanti. Anyway, thanksssss udah jemput ehe."


End file.
